Harry Potter and The Power Within
by Jamestomdoug
Summary: Harry has defeated Lord Voldemort, but another dark force is rising in the shadows. Harry gains new powers which will help him against the new evil, but first he must master them. (animagus & power beyond what he knew he was capable of) -as you will tell from the pairings I haven't completely kept with some of the story-
1. Family Reunion

It's time. He's coming. Harry thought to himself. A man with long shabby hair was pursuing Harry once more down the corridor he had seen so much of. Was he flying? No he couldn't have been. An angelic voice rang deep inside his mind "Harry it's time. Wake up." He bolted up right as he remembered where he was, 12 Grimmauld Place, with his soon to be wife, Hermione Anne Granger. "Harry get up we have to be at the ministry in 1 hour. Oh and Molly said to tell you that breakfasts ready.

Slowly Harry rubbed his eyes and stretched in his bed. He walked downstairs to find the lovely wafting smell of bacon and eggs. He walked into the kitchen to find a welcoming surprise.

"Harry, how pleased I am to see you again" Came Remus Lupins aging voice." Uncle Remus! How've you been? No one's seen you since the war." He embraced his father's old friend in a hug. Harry's face now cracked into a smile.

"I've been thinking, and last night I came to my senses, and even thought I have lost all my old friends I still have you and Tonks." Mrs Weasley gave him a stern look.

"Oh and who could forget the Weasley's" A small smile now appearing on Molly's face.

"Harry dear, do sit down and eat your breakfast its getting cold" Harry took his place at the table next to Hermione and eat the hearty meal.

Harry Walked into to fire after getting his best robes on and floo'd to the ministry Atrium. His mouth turned a small 'O' shape as he took in the picture of the giant statues that now centred the Atrium, Harry and his old Headmaster from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looking down at him with a smile on his face. He turned round to see Hermione's joyful face.

"I told you there was a surprise for you" Harry hugged her tightly.

"How...why...When?" was all Harry could say.

"Well after the war you said that this is a new beginning, so the ministry has dedicated the statue to the new beginning. That is the real reason we're here today, to make this day, the day of change." Harry was speechless so he took Hermione's hand and walked into the lift as the golden grates opened.

"Auror Department" Hermione spoke to the lift. It then moved back and then up at quite a speed causing Harry to stumble. Then the lift spoke indicating they were at the department. Harry walked out and was greeted with shout and cheers from all the aurors. After a minute or two Harry spoke up.

"Well thanks, but there's no need for cheers. Now Hermione where is it we have to be?" Harry asked inquiringly as he looked around the corridor in confusion.

"Oh yeah, its just down this corridor and to the left, its the Head Aurors Office."Harry froze as Hermione got to the end.

"What?" he asked sounding almost annoyed and looking at her as though she was mad.

"Well head Auror Dragonlire wishes to see you" She said matter-of-factly. Harry just looked at her and walked on to the large door with a gold plaque reading 'Head Auror Dragonlire's office'.

Harry gulped nervously as Hermione put her hand to the handle and opened the door.

"Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you at last. I must say spectacular performance during the final battle. Anyway let's get to why we are here. I suppose Hermione has told you why?" She looked from Harry to Hermione as they took their seats in front of his desk. Scrolls of Parchment were laid clumsily all over the surface of his desk, from one which Harry could just make out about spells making a large amount of people, in this case the whole world; forget a major event or person. This information made Harry slightly nervous and looked up from the scroll to find Hermione and the head Auror looking at him.

"Err yeah, she just told me when we arrived here. It was quite a surprise. So why is it we're here, im sure you could of made changes by yourself?" he stated because changes to the ministry were made from the minister, not the Head Auror.

"Hermione. What did you tell Harry?" Giving Her a questioning look.

"Well I errm told him that the ministry wanted to change and make a new beginning like harry said after the war. That's all Kingsley Told me." Hermione said looking quite serious that she wasn't told the real reason they were there, anyone who knows Hermione knows she has to know everything.

"Well it should be quite a surprise for you both then. There's two things I wish to talk to you about today the first being that 18 years ago when Harry's parents were killed I put a spell on the whole world to make them forget me, I was to be forgotten because of one major thing that would have made you on more peoples murder lists and me as well. I may as well come out with this Harry, I'm your Grandfather." Harry looked surprised at this bit of information and Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

Harry Started laughing "No one has ever made me laugh so much, of course you're not my grandfather, all my family are dead." Suddenly Harry felt like he was being pulled backwards and the dark room materialised in front of him and he was now standing in a large house. Potter Mansion.

_"Harry Grandfathers here" came the subtle voice of Lily Potter. A small child no older than eight months old came waddling towards a man with big hazel eyes and wire-rimmed glasses._

_"Here's My boy. I bought you some chocolate from honeydukes earlier, and look what else I bought you from Diagon Ally." The Little boys face, who harry had now realised was him, lit up with joy as his grandfather pulled out a childrens broomstick._

Everything went black, Harry could here distant voices he knew them as Hermione's and his Grandfathers voices. He woke abruptly staring into the hazel eyes he now knew as his Grandfather's.

"Harry are you ok?"Asked a nervous Mr Dragonlire. At this point Harry had thought about it, a tidal wave of emotions washed over him as he reached up and pulled his grandfather into a hug. Hermione stood looking at the scene unsure of what to. After a few seconds her mouth made a small curve as she felt happy for Harry as he now had at least a bit of family.

"Anyway Harry the other thing I wanted to tell you is that the Unspeakables, wish to. Errm. Speak to you as ironic as it sounds." He said with a confused look on his small aging face.


	2. More Truths Uncovered

Harry and Hermione took the lift down to the Department of Mysteries, where there are secrets the minister of magic doesn't even know! Last time Harry was here in his fifth year, he was with the most trusted of the DA and fought off death eaters. This ended with Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black falling through the ghostly veil in one of the many secret rooms. AS Harry walked down the dark corridor, that filled his dreams so many times at his fifth year, he noticed a door, however this was a different door to the one he dreamt about.

"Err Hermione, how long has that door been there?"

"I was just thinking that, maybe we should just wait here for someone to come?

"Why don't we just have a quick look in?" He said with a cheeky lopsided grin the James Potter would be proud of. Hermione of course, couldn't resist the urge to find out more.

"Oh alright then" Harry gave her a quick peck on the lips before putting his hand to the door. He was looking at Hermione when he opened the door and a voice amplified from the room behind it.

"Ah Mr Potter we've been waiting for your arrival. I am Mr Therslet and I am as you have probably already figured, an Unspeakable" the young looking man wearing a blue robe stated. "And I see you brought a guest" Harry look at Hermione with a face as if to say 'oops' "It's no matter, we just expected you on your own is all."

"Nice to meet you Mr Therslet and this is my fiancée Miss Hermione Anne Granger" Hermione thought this deserved a slap so she smacked Harry right on the brow causing Harry to go dazed for a moment, the Unspeakable just looked amused at the two."Or Hermione for short" he said trying to earn back some respect from his future wife.

"Nice to meet you miss Granger" Hermione smiled and took his hand and shook it. "nice to meet you too" she replied.

"Ok so I bet you're really curious as to why we are here?" Both nodding vigorously as he finished the sentence."Well it seems we have a clue as to How to bring back the dead, or to be more precise, bring back those that died, that didn't deserve death. Now I reckon you're even more curious as to why this involves you Mr Potter."

"Yeah I was starting to wonder about that. Bringing back those that didn't deserve to die, does that mean I could bring Mum, Dad and Sirius back!?" His face starting we well up as a thought popped up, What would his life have been like if his parents hadn't sacrificed themselves? Would he have any little brothers or sisters? But then a different thought came into his head. Who would kill Voldemort? Harry was starting to get exited yet anxious at how much life could be different if one little thing didn't happen.

"Well yes it does but the problem is we have something we need to find first, something that we have just researched about for the past year since so many have died we had to try something and we think we may have the answer. We also know the family who the item originated from. I think most, if not all know of who the Peverells are." The name caught Harry and Hermione in shock as it dawned on them what the man was talking about...The Deathly Hallows.

"Yes the Deathly Hallows are supposed to have EVERYTHING to do with the Peverells. But what is it that could possibly bring back the dead permanently and also give them a solid body? Because in the story of the Three Brothers, the Stone only brings back the dead but in a ghostly, almost like a Patronus, state you also have to hold onto the stone and keeping hold of it drains your magical energy" Hermione look quite surprised at how Harry had said something absolutely amazing as that, But on the other hand the man already knew this as a smile appeared on his face which Hermione knew meant there was something even better to come.

"yes Mr Potter it would seem so, however after years of research we have finally found out what the symbols and runes mean around the Veil in one of the many rooms that this Department holds, we also looked at the top of the arch of found a very curious hole with runes around it at the top of the arch."

"So your telling me that i have to find something that will fit in the hole? And what does this have to do with the deathly hallows?"Now being very confused Harry wiped his face in his hands and then waited for an answer.

"Yes Mr Potter you must find it and it HAS to be you, as you are a far descendant of the Peverell family, also there was word from the final battle that your were the wielder of the Deathstick or The Elder Wand are its common names. Also the runes and symbols say that the Deathly Hallows were made for this job but were completely lost threw time." This made Harry speechless for the second time today, Hermione as well.

"We were also informed that Dumbledore was in possession of the stone and he handed you, the first snitch you ever caught, the ministry knew that something was in the snitch but didn't know until a trip last week to Hogwarts where we came across a portrait that was muttering about a stone being able to raise the dead was impossible, so we questioned him and he came right out with it. Now, we also know that the invisibility cloak was pasted down generation to generation, Mother to Daughter, Father to Son. Which would mean Mr Potter, that you are in possession of a very valuable invisibility cloak. This would clear up a few mysteries that we've had to try and riddle out, on being at the final battle and you being at Voldemorts feet." Harry just looked at him amazed at how he had worked all this out, yet his mind immediately went to how the portrait told Mr Therslet that Dumbledore had passed on the stone, which made Harry wonder, what else did he tell him?

"Ermm Mr Therslet I hope you don't mind me asking but, what else did the portrait tell you?" Harry asked now starting to feel quite worried that it might have told him about Voldemorts Horcruxes. This made Hermione look at Harry in shock as she knew what he was suggesting.

"Well if you really want to know then here it goes. I know, as it was me who went to Hogwarts that day, the Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort has made Horcruxes, I also know that the stone was set into a gold ring which was owned by the Gaunts, which Voldemort got his hands onto and turned it into a Horcrux, and also that the sword of Gryffindor could destroy it." Harry was taken aback when he was told this information.

"Well, have you told anyone about this?" Harry asked uncertainly. Eyes darting towards Hermione who made an understanding face.

"No Harry, is it ok if I call you harry? Its just saying Mr Potter all the time takes ages." He looked like he was prepared to get a tongue lashing from Harry, but he never got one.

"No of course I don't mind." Harry replied " and thank you for not telling anyone it is to be kept a secret" Harry said with a small smile now coming to his face.

"Of course I won't tell a soul if you do not wish me to" He said to Harry as Though he was a soldier and Harry his sergeant.

"Great. So what is it you want me to do? Get the stone and the wand and that's it?"Harry asked sensing there would be more seeing as though there always was more in these situations.

"Well not at the moment this is all we need until we figure out one more symbol then we can be sure, but this word could make what we have to do a lot or not at all different, we can only guess its meaning until you bring the stone and the other two hallows" He replied as though he was making Harry go on an important mission.

When Harry got back to 12 Grimmauld Place he found Ron and Luna snuggling on a couch in front o the fire place, in the room that they had decorated so it looks like the Gryffindor common room. They looked up as they saw the door open.

"Harry! You and Herm have been gone all day what did you's have to do?" Hermione looked very offended and shot a bat bogey hex at Ron, making football size bat shaped bogeys fly around his head until Luna shouted "Hermione what's that for!?"Looking outraged her self, Hermione looked at her as though she was a dementor. Hermione always thought she was the quiet and shy person; this is a whole new side of her that they've certainly never seen before.

"He called me Herm I've told him not to but he still does!"looking at Ron like he was a large rotting corpse.

"Oh well isn't that just terrible, I think you just need to grow up!" She ran up the stairs and Harry was sure she mumbled something like "nargles are getting to her" which made him smile, a scowl formed on her face when she turned and saw Harry smiling.

"WHAT IS UP WITH HER!?" she said looking down right dumbstruck making Harry flinch slightly as she was in his face.

"Well you know Hermione, she is a girl... they get mad from time to time."

"Oh so that gives her an excuse to act like that? No I think there's something else she's not telling us." This made Ron quite uncomfortable, and there was obviously something he need to get off his chest.

"Ron... what's going on?" Harry asked making Ron go beetroot red, a trait the Weasley's are renounced for. Harry sat down on a stool in font of the dying out fire to get his hands warm.

"T-there's n-nothing w-wrong with L-Luna" Ron stuttered making it even more obvious.

"Ron you can't deny it, your going bright red and your stuttering, so are you going to tell us or will I have to make you myself?" Hermione said in a fierce tone pulling her wand out from her back pocket and pointing it at Ron.

"Well, Luna is erm... she expecting!" He said slowly but smiling towards the end. Hermione had a shocked face while Harry looked as happy as can be and though his best friends would make amazing parents. Hermione quickly got over the shock and ran up to Ron and gave him a quick hug before asking.

"How many weeks is she!?"She practically screamed in his face.

"shhh! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. And if it will shut you up she 8 weeks." He whispered so Luna wouldn't hear.

Luna came down from her room an hour later. She had noticed that Hermione would look at her for a long time and smile.

"What are you three up to? Hermione hasn't stopped looking at me and smilling for the past 45 minutes"

"What? Nothing my darling."

*humph* "Ronald, I can tell when you are lying now spill" Luna sighed. Hermione jumped up to Luna and pulled her into a tight hug and saying. Making Luna even more befuddled than she was in the first place

"Oh, we're so pleased for you!" by now she had guessed what they knew and she took in a deep gasp and gave Ron a look as to say, I'll be having a chat with you later.

"No do you know if its a girl or a boy?" Hermione asked, still smiling.

"No it's to early even for magic to find out yet. But me and Ron would like to have a boy" Ron looked at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back and thought, we're growing up so fast.


	3. The Warm Greeting

Harry woke quite early the next morning, he looked to his right and saw Hermione sound asleep not making a noise. He looked to his left and saw it was 6:30 am. Feeling that he didn't stand a chance of getting back to sleep he pulled on a morning cloak and walked out onto the landing. He looked into Ron and Luna's room, it was tidy now the Luna shared it, Ron still had his Bright Orange cloak and wizarding posters of his favourite team The Chudley Cannons on the wall, along with Luna's posters of how to find wild crumple horned snorkacks. Yesterdays Daily Prophet was scruffily laid on the desk next to Luna and Ron's bed, so he crept over, not wishing to wake his two friends, and grabbed the paper and read the front page. 'Voldemorts secrets revealed' Harry wished to know more so he read the small paragraph underneath

"Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore had been working on a way to defeat he who must not be named through-out Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. From what our sources say, He and the headmaster then, were finding out about 'He Who Must Not Be Named's past life, they soon found out that from an early age he wanted more than mortal power, but mortal too. Read pages 4-5 for more on the subject" Harry, taking no interest in the subject slapped the newspaper down, making Ron stir and mumble if the Food was done yet. Harry decided that he should go down to the local shop and buy some food for breakfast. He got washed, clothed, down to the front door and slipped some plimsolls on even thought it was leading up to December and there was a coating of snow on the ground.

By the time Harry got back with Bacon, eggs and Bread buns, he found Hermione waiting in the kitchen wearing a white fluffy dressing gown and matching white slippers, and sipping at a large mug of hot butterbeer in her hands. When the door creaked up and Harry walked through she gave him a heavenly smile.

"Harry, do you want me to cook breakfast? You look really cold." She said whilst also hugging her mug for warmth. Harry gave her a look that said 'are you being serious'.

"No, I'm fine, you just sit and warm up. Then you can help if you wish." He said whilst going up behind her giving a kiss on the neck. He levitated a frying pan out of the cupboard and set it on the hob, with a quick flick of his wand a fire lit underneath; he added a drop of oil in and hovered to bacon into the frying pan.

Five minutes later Ron came down to the kitchen, probably following his nose, with Luna wrapped around his waist. He looked from Harry to Hermione completely bewildered as to why Hermione was the one sitting down and Harry cooking breakfast. After a couple of seconds of silence Hermione finally spoke up.

"Yes Ronald? Something bothering you?" She asked looking annoyed yet slightly amused. Ron looked after a second he looked up as though it took a while for the question to get to him.

"er-no not at all... Just, why is Harry making breakfast? I mean, isn't that your job?" Looking from Hermione to his own girlfriend. Luna knew he was about to get a lecture from Hermione, and she has a slightly amused look on her face. Hermione walked over to Harry and hugged him from behind and had a soppy face when she turned around but it turned into a friendly smile when she focused onto Ron, she said.

"Because Ron, he's a gentleman, and he told me to warm up before I help him." Now Luna turned to Ron with an agreeing look on her face. Ron looked completely stunned and glanced at Harry for some reassurance but he just shrugged and got back to the eggs. Ron realised he was defeated and sighed and sat down at the table not noticing the two girls laughing their heads off.

"Right you two sit down, your breakfast is done." Luna's face lit up at the sound of food, she rapidly took her chair and her bacon, egg and sausage filled plate. Stuffing it down like Ron usually would, it was as though they swapped eating habits, because Ron was picking at his breakfast, which was only seen once before, when Gryffindor had a match to win, something had to be up.

"Err, Ron why aren't you wolfing down your food?" Ron looked quite offended but the look soon faded and he replied.

"I don't really feel hungry, i'm going to be-"Ron abruptly shot up to the door and up the stairs to the toilet. Harry looked deeply perplexed.

"Harry, do you not read about things like 'Magical Pregnancies and the Symptoms to come'?" saying it as though everyone except him has read it.

"Babe, you know I don't read as much as you do." Hermione looked to Luna for help. Luna hesitated answering the looming stare.

"erm well I read it when I found out I was pregnant..."Hermione looked outraged at this answer.

"Well that's ok at least you've read it." A small forced smile now appearing she looked around to the copper pots and pans that were all hung up messily, she frowned and took them all down. She rearranged them from small to large. Harry gave her a questioning look at this.

"Hermione is something wrong? You seem quite distant and just, not you." Harry asked sounding quite concerned that something was wrong" Luna smirked, giving her a look of confusion from Harry.

"hmm, no nothings wrong just a bit tired." Smiling towards her boyfriend she walked out of the room top go to the bathroom to get washed and dressed for the day.

"Harry, have you not read any books? I mean about, wizard teenage years." Luna asked still smirking slightly from before.

"I didn't know there was one" A red glow was slowly creeping up Harry's face from embarrassment.

"Ask Ron he has a copy, you'll know why Hermione has been distant, I think you'll prefer her distant to the other, types of mood she could be in." Luna told him, now slightly in thought, wondering whether she preferred this Hermione. Yes, she did, but she also found the other Hermione fascinating. On that note she left the room, leaving Harry. He quickly finished up eating his breakfast.

"Err Ron, Luna said you have a copy of a book about wizarding teen years, can I borrow it?" This caught Ron by surprise, he looked at Harry and noticed her was going red.

"Yeah, of course you can mate. Oh, and don't be embarrassed, you should have seen me when I bought it." This brought a smile to Harry's face.

"Thanks, I'll bring it back as soon as I'm done." He walked to his and Hermione's room and lit one of the wall torches. He lay down on his bed and opened the book at the first page 'Hairy findings' "This is a prime piece of evidence that you have in fact started puberty, unless a hair growth potion has been used. Look at the picture on the right to see all the places hair should develop." Harry looked towards the picture and cringed when he saw it was a man. I think that's enough for one day, he thought to himself.

Harry heard Hermione come out of the bathroom so he dashed to get in before anyone else, he nearly bumped into Hermione when he saw her and the landing, with a towel wrapped around her body and around of hair in a turban like shape, that only a woman can perfect. He smiled at her; she smiled back and put her head down as though she was shy. He walked into the bathroom thinking 'how lucky am I to get a girl like Hermione'. He started to undress and walked into the shower, pulling the curtain along is he went.

He got out the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out onto the landing towards his room. When he got into his room he found Hermione already dressed and sat at the desk, putting her make-up on.

"Hermione why are you putting that stuff on? You look beautiful without it." He said as he started drying his hair with a smaller new towel, She turned around gave him a smile and said.

"Well I'm glad you think so, but I'm not convinced." She turned back around to the mirror and started putting lip gloss on, she did that thing with her lips after she applied it and then looked at herself for a few seconds and then smiled, got up and out of the door. Harry just looked at her from behind as she walked out thinking about how gorgeous she is.

Harry heard taping on the window, he open the curtain and found an owl that seemed vaguely familiar to Harry, so he opened the window, it flew in and landed on top of the desk and dropped a piece of parchment with neat hand writing on. The letter read, "dear Harry, Me and your grandmother, Holly she's called, would like you to visit us when you have the time, and have supper, and you can bring Miss Granger too. Yours Sincerely Grand-dad." Harry now understood why he recognised the owl; he must have seen it when he was a baby. He turned the parchment over and took a quill and dipped into the ink, and started writing a reply, saying he and Hermione have spare time the up coming Saturday, and they would love to join them. He gave the letter back to his grandfathers owl, and it flew out of the window into the falling snow. Harry watched it fly into the blizzard and only walked out of the room when the owl was out of sight because the snow was coming down so thickly.

Harry and Hermione were walking down Diagon ally because Harry wanted a catch up with Fred and George, but Hermione knew he wanted some of their new range of mischief. The walked down the shopping street, with many stares to the boy who lived, the conqueror of Voldemort, the chosen one. They reached the twins' shop after fighting the urge to stupefy the whole street.

Harry walked downstairs to the living room and found Hermione curled up on the one person couch next to the fire, reading a book. She lifted her head from the page as Harry opened the door and smiled softly.

"Sit down, there's enough room for the both of us" She told him, moving around so he could sit and put an arm around her.

"ok, we haven't snuggled in a while" now grinning slightly. He sat down and closed his eyes. The crackling of the fire making him sleepy and the warm glow of it made him want to sleep badly, so he checked if Hermione was still awake. He looked down and found that she was in a very deep and peaceful sleep. He closed his eyes once more and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_He was in a green space, webbed looking, as though in the brain of a green brained animal. Except he knew that he was in an open space. He could feel anger and sorrow in the air, he also felt fear but not of his own. The world fell into darkness._

Harry woke up just after that dream. Feeling quite groggy and vaguely remembered his dream, but put it aside as he heard the voice of his beautiful fiancé in the kitchen, and the subtle smell of bacon was wafting into the common room style living room. He stood up out of the chair but was immediately forced to sit back down as a back ache he didn't feel before appeared when he stood up. He moved his back around to try and find the angle his ache came from. After 30 seconds of this he found it and kept his back there until the pain started to creep away.

He stood up now and walked behind the couch to the door of the kitchen. He opened the door and found Hermione and Luna chatting at the stove. His fiancé turned her head and smiled at the site of Harry, she walked towards him and planted a kiss on his lips and told him.

"You'll have breakfast in a second. I just need to finish frying the eggs."

"It's ok hun, take as long as it needs."

She turned around and went and got some bread out of the bread bin, and cut eight slices of bread, two for her sandwich, two for Harry and four for Luna's two sandwiches. She buttered one slice of each two slices, and got back to frying four eggs. She finished the eggs in another minute. She put the bread onto plates and served up the eggs and bacon. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ketchup for Luna and Harry. Harry thanked her for the food, whilst Luna just took the lid off the ketchup and squirted a bit on hers and took a monster bite of it and made a dreamy looking face. Harry just smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry took a bite out of his sandwich. He thought it tasted delicious, he thought he would be able to eat the all day. Hermione spoke.

"So Harry, have you thought about what job you would like to sign up for, because the money your mum and dad left you in the vault won't last forever."

"No I haven't I'll start to think about it". Harry said this sounding as though he'd heard it all before and he'll do it when he can be bothered. He walked upstairs to the bathroom, undressed and jumped into the shower.


	4. An Old Friend

Harry woke the next morning feeling completely refreshed. He and Hermione spent the rest of their day yesterday cuddling and relaxing. Living in 12 Grimmauld Place with a lot of his friends was the best thing to a family he had ever had, that was until when he found his granddad and grandma were still perfectly fine and well. He'd thought about the first meeting he'd had with his granddad in the auror departement and wondered why his granddad hadn't contacted him before straight after the war, or even rescued him from the torture that was the Dursley's. He started to become slightly angered the more he thought about it but he put it to the back of his mind and attempted to get out of bed. Only then he realised how comfortable he was and looked down at the weight upon him to see crookshanks look at him and playfully pounce onto him. The commotion of Harry trying to jump out the way of the potentially lethal claws woke up Harry's one and only, Hermione. As soon as he saw movement he bolted straight out of the door, after Hermione's display the other day towards Ron, Harry didn't want to be hexed into next week, She was bad enough before getting ready anyway without the added potential of anger that all females possess.

As Harry was going downstairs towards the kitchen he heard a slight clatter from the kitchen. Not seeing any doors open even a fraction as he passed, he whipped out his wand to prepare for whoever or whatever was down there.

After making his way down all the stairs of Grimmauld place Harry finally made it to the corridor outside where all the noise was coming from, the clattering continued and got slightly louder, making him a bit nervous as to what was going on. He pulled open the door and pointed his wand directly at the giant figure that was towering over something in the kitchen.

"Whoa Harry! What're yeh pointing tha' at me for?" came the surprised shout from Hagrid. He looked like he was slightly upset, feeling Harry had something against him. Although his sadness soon dissipated as Harry's face broke into a huge smile at his old friend. Hagrid gave him a hug almost crushing his ribs.

"I hadn't seen yeh since the battle Harry." The giant man boomed after he pulled out of the hug. Just then before Hagrid could say anything else Hermione burst into the kitchen expecting to find Ron and Harry arguing about who the best quidditch team was or something menial like. However when she found what was actually going on she ran at the half giant and pulled him into the tightest hugs he'd ever had. Harry was sure the man was partially winded for what was probably the first time in his life from someone who isn't half giant or more.

"Hagrid! i missed you so much. What are you doing here? and how did you get in?" Hermione was really pleased to see him as Harry and Hagrid could tell from the hug, but she couldn't help but wonder how he managed to get into the supposedly hidden house.

"Well, yeh see, before Dumbledore died, I told him i wanted to know every way i could protect you while you were away from them stinking muggles during your holidays, so he told me how you'd most likely be here. He shared the address with me even though he said you'd have some of the best duelers from the order here to protect you, I wouldn't accept that though, i knew if something was to happen to you in a place i was unaware of, i'd fully blame myself for it." Hagrid looked at his feet as red creeped up his face, he'd just all but told Harry he felt like his life was somehow in his hands which made him feel stupid seeing as he didn't have a proper wand.

Harry just beamed up at his old professor with delight. Being brought up by the Dursley's he didn't receive hardly any love as he grew up, but to find out when someone really cared for him, it made him feel like he'd been loved his whole life. He'd learnt to forget a lot of the bad things the Dursley's did and the good things they should've done.

From all the chatting that was going on and with Harry thining to himself, only the wizarding fire alarm noticed the small plume of smoke rising from the stove. Moving quickly and out of instinct, both Harry and Hermione cast aguamenti to the stove in question. All three of them were surprised when Harry's charm turned out to be more like a tsunami rather than the more normal garden hose jet which hermione had displayed. Harry looked at the other two and then to his wand, not believing it had anything to do with him, he just said it was probably because he'd been on edge and his magic knew it needed to give a bit more oomph.

Hagrid started apologising profusely, he'd been in the middle of preparing breakfast for the group staying in the house, a small surprise for them when they woke up.

"Hagrid, it really is fine, nobody got hurt and we're both touched that you would go to some effort just for breakfast for us." This seemed to calm the enormous amount of fretting coming from Hagrid.

An hour later, after much chatting between Hagrid and Harry and Hermione, Ron and Luna appeared through the kitchen door, both looking positively delighted at the sight of Hagrid. They went through the same greetings as Harry and Hermione and then settled on the kitchen table where two plates of magically kept warm breakfast were placed. Harry, after having told Hagrid about Luna expecting, put much less food on Ron's plate after the fiasco yesterday. Much to Harry's surprise Ron was not impressed by his plate, though after a couple of heaped mouthfuls, Ron soon ran out of the room towards the stairs. Luna on the other hand was once again stuffing her face seeming completely oblivious to what just occurred.

The three left in the room just laughed at the couple after giving each other a look which they all knew Luna would be so used to seeing around her by now that she didn't even notice. In truth she saw every look that was shared around her, she knew though, that her friends didn't mea anything by it, unlike the students that she had to put up with being around. Everyone always looked at her like a dummy yet it never went over their heads that she was in ravenclaw for a reason. Luna liked being different though, she thought that it's what attracted her friends to her. In reality it wasn't just her being different in the way she was but the fact she came up with great ideas like riding the thestrals to London.

Harry went on with his day as usual, talking around the hearth with his friends, this time with the addition of Hagrid, who left just a few hours after arriving at 9AM saying about some new creature that needed looking after, Harry was just glad that whatever it is, it wasn't him that would have to do care of magical creatures involving it, especially after the blast-ended skrewts.

Harry looked at his watch, it read 1:30PM, he felt so bored, even with his friends there, his life had turned repetitive. Ron had his job as an Auror, Hermione had her job at the ministry enforcing laws that helped the lower ranked magical creatures that Hermione though of as enslaved to wizards and Luna had her job keeping up the quibbler along with deep research on crumple-horned snorkacks. With this in mind he decided he would do something about his repetitive life, firstly by joining Ron as an Auror, after all, he had been offered the job for defeating voldemort, why not take up an opportunity that would've otherwise cost him another years education to complete his N.E.W.T.s. He pulled out a quill and a roll of parchment and wrote a letter to his granddad.

_Dear Granddad,_

_I have decided to finally accept the job of Auror (I hope the offer still stands!). im sorry it took so long for me to accept, I just felt I needed a bit more time from the serious world. I can't wait to finally be an Auror, that was the career path I chose when I was at school. I also can't wait do have a long due catch up with you and Gran, I hope that's still on for tomorrow. if so owl me back and Hermione and me will be ready for to go at around dinner time. Oh and i almost forgot, where is it we should meet you? we have no idea where you live._

_Love from Harry._

Harry was unsure about saying "love from Harry" seeing as he'd only just met his granddad, but since he had that flashback to when he was just 8 months old, it felt right.

He rolled up the parchment, wax sealing it with a Potter coat of arms stamp he'd been sent by an anonymous fan of his. He walked over to his Phoenixes perch and gave her the roll of parchment and she burst into flame, which meant she'd apparated phoenix style. Harry was surprised when he found that she'd grown so quickly, he put it down to the fact they're one of the most magical creatures alive. He couldn't quite decide on a name for her yet though, he was stuck between Hemera, who was a greek goddess of light or Elli, who was a Norse goddess of old age. Harry thought these where both great names for a Phoenix and would need to further think through these names. For now however he was going to find a gym to join, he was sick of being scrawny and it would also help his boredom situation.


End file.
